Shots to the Heart
by DREAMLESSLY17
Summary: A bunch of Teen Wolf One-shots with my OC Missie. First one is from Alpha Pact- Stiles/OC.
1. Lunar Eclipse

_AN: This is just a one shot that had been bouncing around my head for a while. I might post a few more with the same OC. My OC's name is Missie. She's a 16 yr. old werewolf and it was her pack that Derek stayed with when he lived in New York. She came to Beacon Hills a few days after Derek came back to help him. This is from Season 3A – Alpha Pact_

_Lunar Eclipse_

"I really don't like this," I told Stiles, "In fact I hate this plan."

"Yeah..well.. I hate this plan too," he said scratching the back of his neck, "but it's not like anybody's coming up with anything better."

I shot him a look and walked away from him.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. He caught up with me as I grabbed the door knob.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I'm going out of my frickin' mind here. This is the only way to find my dad. If there was a better plan I'd do it.

"I know. This has just got bad idea written all over it. I've seen what happens to people who fool around with this kind of stuff. It marks them and they never get over it." I told him growing more frantic by the second. Stiles turned me around to face him and began to rub up and down my arms.

"It's gonna be fine Missie, I prom-"

"Don't you dare say that you promise," I interrupt him; "If you promise me that you'll be fine and you end up not being fine, I'll hate you forever.

I lean my head against his chest, trying to calm down.

"Just tell me…just tell me you'll try your damnest to get back to me."

Stiles grabbed my chin and lifts me head up so he could look me in the eye. He leaned down to rest his forehead on mine. Our little way of letting the other know we were serious.

"I'm coming back to you."

I nodded. I then tilt my face and capture his lips. He was startled at first; still so surprised I'm willing to kiss him even after three weeks of dating. Once he recovered he pulled me closer, sucking gently on my bottom lip. Our kisses grew hungrier, as we both knew these could be our last. Suddenly Stiles lifts me up and I obligingly wrap my legs around his waist. Without breaking our kiss, he walks us over to Deaton's desk. He sits me down, and I slid my legs down from his waist to his legs.

Wanting to feel more of him, I slipped my hands under his shirt. I lightly scratched his abdomen with my nails. I smirked under Stiles' lips when I felt him shudder. Not wanting to be outdone, Stiles' pushed up the hem of my skirt to my waist. One of his hands skims underneath my thigh hitching it above his hip. His lips then move down from my lips to my jaw down my neck. I moaned as he nipped the joint where my neck met my shoulder. I wanted to stay in that moment forever.

Banging on the office door caused us to jump apart.

"Stiles? Missie? It's time." Scott said through the door.

"Yeah… We'll be right there." Stiles answered back, his voice still husky. With a sigh I slid off the desk and made an attempt to fix my skirt. I smiled up at Stiles, before heading to the door. He stopped me from going again, and spun me into him. He once again leaned his forehead against mine.

"I'm coming back."

"You better or I'll rip your throat out with my teeth." I teased. Stiles snorted, causing me to smile. I leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss. That got me my favorite dorky Stilesy grin. Grabbing my hand, he led me out of the room. Before we entered the examination room, I pulled him back.

"Hey, if this doesn't work I'll find him," I tell him, "I'll find your dad even if it means maiming everyone in my way."

Stiles gives me a wry smile and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks."

"The two of us entered the room and I saw the 3 troughs full of ice. I curl into Stiles' side, liking this plan less and less. Isaac looked over at me and I could tell from his face that he hated it this too.

"Are you okay?" he mouthed. I shook my head.

"You okay?" I whispered so quietly only a werewolf could hear it. He shook his head too. Deaton then signaled it was time to begin. Stiles kissed my temple before making his way to the trough, and I trailed quietly behind him. I had to wonder as I held him down beneath the ice, is if any us would ever be okay again. Who would we lose tonight? What pieces of ourselves would be lost after the lunar eclipse began?


	2. Summer Nights

Summer Nights

_A One Shot from the summer before Season 3 A. _

"I'm here!" I call out, "And I have Chicken Parmesan."

"Yes!" Isaac exclaims. He jumps from his chair and jogs across Derek's loft towards me, "I'll take that."

I hand him the groceries and the Pyrex of chicken, and he takes them to the kitchen area. Derek has yet to acknowledge me; he's still over at the table at the window pouring over what looked to be a map.

"Hey," I greet coming up behind them. He nods his head in greeting.

"Anything new? " I asked.

"No." he says angrily throwing down his pen. He growls in frustration. I catch his chin and turn his face towards me. I rub my thumb soothingly across his jaw. He closes his eyes for a moment in contentment, and reaches up to hold my hand.

"You should get some rest." I tell him softly.

"I'll sleep once I find Erica and Boyd." He says snapping out of his calm. He roughly knocks my hand away.

"Derek, you're going to work yourself to death, if you keep going like this." I reason with him, before turning towards Isaac, "Both of you."

"They're expecting me to find them." He raises his voice at me.

"You're no good to them if you're dead on your feet." I match his tone.

"This is all easy for you to say, since you've done absolutely nothing." He spats.

I took a step back in shock.

"I-i-i-i-I can't believe you just said that." I said angrily. I stomp off to where I had left my purse and pulled out a rolled up a grid map.

"Nothing," I scoffed coming back, "Here!"

He takes the rolled up map.

"It's a grid map, it shows all the places I've searched, you know, while I was doing nothing."

With that I turn away from him.

"Missy!" he calls after me.

"Derek, just don't. I think you've made yourself quite clear. I hate it when you're like this. From now all transactions go through him." I said pointing at Isaac. I grab my purse and I walk towards the door, but Derek grabs my arm stopping me. I whip around and slash his face. He hisses in pain.

"Don't touch me, or Derek I swear…."

I don't know what else to say so I just let my threat hang.

"Just leave the dish at the McCall place when your done with it Isaac. And I'm just going to start leaving the groceries on the doorstep."

Isaac nods looking like a kid who just watched his parents really go at it. It suddenly got all too much and I fled from the apartment and run down three flights before I give up. How could he think that? Erica and Boyd were so important to him how'd he not know I would help. Maybe I'm overreacting; it's possible I have been pulling all-nighters. Stiles and I have been looking for the two of them for weeks. Maybe it's all just nerves or this is the sign that I needed to know if Derek and I could ever be repaired, and the answer was no. I've got to pull it together; Derek's probably listening in and hearing me cry.

I wipe my eyes and pull out my pocket mirror to fix any make-up issues, can't have Scott worrying over me. I plant a smile on my face and continue down the stairs and head out to where Scott is waiting for me in my truck. He reached over and opened the passenger side door of my old pick-up for me.

"Hey, you took a while."

"Yeah, just wanted to check on Derek."

"How's he doing?"

"It's Derek, how do you think he's doing?" I say in an upbeat teasing way. Scott smiled and started up the truck. He pulls out of the parking lot and heads to his home.

"Hey Scott, can we grab some milkshakes?" I asked, "I'm desperate for chocolate."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"No."

"Okay, then."

After a while I had to know.

"How'd you know?"

"Derek was watching by the window for you. He had a fresh scratch mark on his face."

"We fought." I told him, "And I decided his face needed a little something."

"Well, I'm sure he deserved it." Scott said throwing his arm over my shoulder. I throw my head back and laugh.

I'm awoken from a deep sleep by a knocking on my window. I shoot up in surprise. I look over to see Stiles at my window. He waves at me, before motioning for me to open the door. I sigh and look at my alarm clock. The red light shines 3am, the time we usually meet up to go over another grid on the map.

I sighed and pushed my covers off and walked over to the window. I offered Stiles a small smile and unlocked the window. I turned back to my room as he lifts the window up.

"Why aren't you dressed? We have three grids to cover."

"Maybe I want to sleep." I respond.

"Sleep?" Stiles asks incredulous, "What happened to 'you can sleep when you're dead'?"

He was right I couldn't quit. Boyd and Erica need our help just as much as they needed Isaac and Derek's. The more people searching the faster we'll find them.

"Fine, I'll be down in ten."

"Now, that's what I'm talking about," he says clapping his hands together as falls back on my bed.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah."

"I need to change."

"I know."

"Stiles!"

"Oh right," he says finally catching on. He gets up and backs toward the window, "I'll just be out in the car, yep that's where I'll be. In the car waiting for you."

"Yep, you do that."

"Umm, I'll see you down there," he says climbing out of the window.

I shake my head at him, with a smile on my face. After I'm sure he's gone I grab a pair of jeans and a long sleeved-shirt. I quickly put them on and grab the duffle bag of supplies Stiles and I kept for our search. I creep out of my room and tip-toe to the front door. I stuff my feet into my sneakers before racing out the front door to Stiles' Jeep.

Stiles greets me with a thermos full of coffee. I take it and offer him a small smile. He grins back and puts the car into drive. I'm in no mood to talk as we make our way to the next spot on our grid. I think Stiles knew this because he didn't start a conversation. After about 15 minutes, I finally spoke.

"I went to see Derek today." I say tiredly, "He had the nerve to tell me I was doing nothing."

"Did you hit him?"

"No, "I snort, "I scratched his face though."

"Good."

I let out a small laugh at that.

"I gave him the grid map too."

"That's okay, we still have mine."

I nod and we fall into silence again until we arrive at our destination. Stiles parks and jumps out. He comes around to my side to let me out. I offer him another smile; I always seem to be doing that around him, this smiling thing. Stiles take the duffle bag from me and digs through he finds one of the flashlights and puts in his mouth why he searched for the other.

"Hey, Stiles?"

"Yeah," he says mumbled from the flashlight.

"Thanks."

He nods and hands me the other flashlight. With that he throws the bag over his shoulder and grabs my hand leading me towards tonight's grid. Just another night in Beacon Hills.


End file.
